Choices
by LoveforLifeandHope
Summary: When Tony and Ziva are held captive the only choice they have is to trust each other with their life. But in the end will their feeling be revieled or will they be torn apart. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So i had an idea about a story and i just had to write it!So here you go, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

It was just another Friday night with everyone at the bar to celebrate a closing of a case. Ziva was happy. After all, they finally caught a killer, but something had been bothering her the whole night. Tony hadn't been acting himself at all, so when it was time for the team to say good bye to everyone, Ziva took the chance to talk to him.

"Bye, Ziva! Bye, Tony!" Abby said, giving both of them a hug.

"Bye, Abby." Ziva waved as Abby got in the cab.

"So, do you want to walk or do you want to get a cab?" Tony spoke for the first time since they got to the bar.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." Ziva said as she shot Tony a look that he couldn't quite place.

"Okay, lets walk and talk." Tony said as he offered his arm to her.

"It is freezing, Tony." Ziva said as she rubbed her hands up and down her arm. Tony took off his jacket and offered it to her.

"No, I will be fine. You need your jacket." Ziva said, and another set of chills ran down her arm. Tony took his jacket and put it around her shoulders before he started to walk.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it seems that you are not yourself. Is something wrong?" Ziva said, looking at Tony.

"Nah, everything is fine," Tony said, but from the look Ziva gave him he knew she didn't buy it. "As much as I would like to say that my father has done so much that I don't care, he's my dad and he is dying."

"I am so sorry." Ziva said as she put her arms around Tony's neck and gave him a hug.

"It's not your fault." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist and returned the hug.

"But, still, I know what it is like to lose a close family member. I have had my fair share of family deaths, but I never had anyone say they were sorry for me." Ziva as she let go of Tony. They stood still for a moment before they heard the screech of tires, and then a gun was pointed to Ziva's head.

"Move or try and do anything that will draw attention to us, and I will put a bullet through her skull." The guy said as he pushed Ziva forward. Right before they put both of them in the car they hit them, causing them to go unconscious.

When Tony woke up, he couldn't see anything. All he could feel was the hard ground, but he could hear something. He turned quickly to and found Ziva lying on the ground next to him. He sat up and shook her gently. "Ziva, come on. Wake up. Please wake up before they come in the room." He was still trying to wake her when he heard footsteps. Then five men busted through the door. Tony quickly grabbed Ziva and scooted back.

"What do you want?" Tony said, but no one answered his question. Two of the men put chairs down then walked back to Tony who was still with Ziva. Then one went and grabbed Ziva's arm with harsh force, and for the first time Tony realized that she was awake. The captor put her in the chair and tied her hands, then her feet. The one who looked as if he was the leader turned to the two men at the door and dismissed them. The other two walked back to where Tony was and pulled him to his feet.

"So it seems we are going to have a little fun." The man stood by Ziva said as he ran one figure down Ziva's cheek. "You're a pretty one aren't you? We're going to have lots of fun."

"Don't touch her!" Tony screamed as he tried to break free from the grasp of the men who held him back.

"I get to touch her if I want, but let's see if we can make a deal." The leader said as he gave Ziva a smile. "I won't touch her just as long as you do what I say."

"Just don't hurt her." Tony said as he looked over at where Ziva sat.

"You are to beat her until I say to stop." The captor said with a wicked grin. Tony looked at him with a horrific expression. There was no way he could hurt Ziva.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Tony said with a stubborn expression.

"Well, then I will get my men to come in here and do much worse things while you watch." The man said as he started to walk to the door. Tony turned to look at Ziva and could tell for the first time that she was terrified.

"Wait, how long do I have to decide?" Tony said, trying to push back the thoughts of what he might have to do.

"Two minutes." he said as the two guys let go of him and walked out the door.

"Tony, please don't let them hurt me."

"Ziva, I don't want them to hurt you, but I don't want to hurt you either."

"I know, but, Tony, what you would have to do is not as bad as what they are saying they will do."

"I don't know if I can do it."

"I trust that you won't do anything to hurt me on purpose. You are trying to protect me. Please." Ziva tried to say before the men barged back in the room making the metal door bag up against the wall.

"Okay, time is up, what is your decision?"

"I'll do it." Tony said in a reluctant voice.

"Okay, then go ahead, you will keep on doing it until I tell you to stop. If you stop before I say so then she will be punished."

Tony looked at Ziva and mouthed quick apology and then said, "Close your eyes." Ziva shut her eyes tightly as she felt his fist go against her jaw and she tried not to make a sound. Soon she blacked out, the only thought going through her head was that Gibbs better find them soon.

* * *

**So what do you think?Do you want more? well the only way for me to know is for you to review!REVIEW BECAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a while but please keep up the reviews!i loved them! Well bad news this is the last chapter untill Saturday or Sunday!**

* * *

"Ziva, please talk to me." Tony begged as he sat in the chair and tried to get his hands free. Tony tried to block out the memories of the previous night. When the leader, who Tony discovered was named Ahab, finally ordered Tony to stop, he couldn't even look at Ziva for fear of having to see what he did to her. He could tell he hurt her pretty bad because despite her trying to hide it she cried out in pain sometimes. "Zee, come on, please talk to me."

"Tony, I am fine" Ziva said in a weak voice.

"Liar, you might be able to fool everyone else, but I know you aren't okay."

"Well, what exactly do you plan on doing about it?" Ziva finally looked up, but didn't meet his eyes; he could see the long black bruise down the side of her jaw and her cracked lip.

"God Ziva, I am sorry."

"Please, Tony, stop apologizing, and just promise me that if they make you do anything else, you don't let them touch me. The leader gives me the heaps." Ziva said, giving Tony a smile.

"Its creeps, Ziva, and I know you're only trying to make me feel better." Tony said, then everything got quiet until Ahab came busting in the room with his men behind him, carrying buckets of water. The men put the buckets down and then walked back to Ahab. They started talking in a language that was foreign to Tony.

"Ziva, what are they saying?" Tony said, trying to keep his voice quiet.

"They are asking Ahab if they take the girl or the guy." Ziva said quickly before Ahab and the men came back.

"Chain the guy to the water pipe." Ahab said and the one closes to Tony cut his bonding and pulled him to his feet. Ahab then walked to where Ziva sat. "Its Ziva, isn't it, daughter of Deputy Director Eli David. Now an NCIS agent." He said and then grabbed her hair, forcing her to look at him. "Why is that, the fact that you killed your brother, sister, and mother too much for you to stick around and disappoint daddy?" When Ziva didn't answer him back, he hit her across the face. Tony pulled against the chains, trying to free himself. "And you are Anthony Dinozzo. You also work for NCIS."

"Wow, you know how to read, congratulations." Tony said, looking at Ahab. Ahab took out his knife.

"I'm going to tell you how this works. If you either don't tell me what I want to know, do what I say, or smart off then Ziva gets punished." Ahab said, and to prove his point he grabbed Ziva's arm and made a vertical cut from her wrist to elbow. Ziva had to bite her lip to keep the tears at bay. He then grabbed a cell phone and walked out the room.

"Um, boss, we have a big problem." McGee said once Gibbs finally walked in the bullpen.

"Where is Dinozzo and David?" Gibbs barked, turning to look at McGee.

"Boss, that is the problem. Both of their cell phones are off, so I can't get a trace. But wait, Tony's is on right now, and he is making a call to us." McGee looked at Gibbs the second the phone rang. Gibbs quickly went to the phone and picked it up.

"Dinozzo, where in the…" Gibbs didn't have time to finish before the other voice started to speak.

"I have Agents Dinozzo and David, and if you want both of them back, you are to release six terrorist. You have one week, or else your agents will both be dead. I also want you to transfer two million dollars into the account of the dead petty officer whose case you just closed. If it is not in there within two hours, I will let my man have their way with Agent David. After all, most of them haven't seen a women in quite some time."

"Who are the six terrorist?" Gibbs asked.

"I will give you one name after you wire the money into the account. Shalom, Agent Gibbs." The line then went dead.

"Boss, what is going on?" McGee said as he stood and walked to the front of his desk.

"Tony and Ziva were taken hostage. Go tell Abby we are going to need her help. Also, get the case file of the petty officer that we just closed." As McGee left, Gibbs let for the first time the worry he had for his agents wash over him._"We have to figure out were we are" Ziva said as soon as she was sure Arab was no were near the door. Ziva looked around and noticed there was no light, and that there was a small window but the ceiling was to high to reach. She also saw that the walls were made out of brick and that it was really humid. Tony had not time to say anything before Ahab came walking back in the room

"Oh, hey, Ahab." Tony said and for the first time sice they have been there Tony took in all of Ahab's apearence .He had a buz cut and is eyes were almost black causing Tony's stomach to turn, he had a long scar starting at his eye brow and going all the way to his jaw. Tony finally concluded that this made him look even more sadistic. He was wearing a long sleeve torn red shirt with cargo pants. Carrying a machine gun and a knife secured tightly around his waist.

"Chain the girl up to the water pipe, so she can see her partner, and he can see her." Ahab said as he pulled the chair out of the way. "Now, Agent Dinozzo, I hear you had the plague at one point in your life. Can you imagine the pain you will be in if you were electrocuted? Your lungs trying to get air, but, nope, they can't. It will be much more painful than normal." Ahab said as he made two of the men bring over the buckets of water and jumper cables.

"No, don't do this!" Ziva screamed, trying to break through the grasp of the men who held her arms.

"I'm sorry, love. I will do what I want to your boyfriend." Ahab said as he put his hand to her face. "See, you're learning." Ziva just looked at Tony for a second before the questions began. "What is your father planning to do with the six terrorist who tried to plan an attack on Mossad?" He asked Ziva.

"I have no idea." Ziva said. Ahab looked at her and then turned to his men.

"You may start." The first men splashed water on Tony before they put the sponges that were connected to the jumper cables on his chest, causing him to shriek and shake violently. They did it a few more times, while Ziva watched in fear. They were about to start again when Ziva spoke.

"Please, I don't know anything. I haven't spoken to my father in months." Ziva said as she turned to look at Tony, who was now covered with red and blue splotches on his chest, and was trying desperately to catch his breath. "Just don't hurt him, please!"

"What do you think, Agent Dinozzo?" Ahab asked, knowing very well he wouldn't be able to answer. "Let him down." The two men unchained him and he fell, causing a loud thud. "Tell the men to get ready. They are about to have their fun with the girl."

"No! No, you're not going to touch her." Tony said, but Ahab was already walking to the door.

"We will be back for the girl." He said before he stormed out.

* * *

"How long has it been since they made the call?" Gibbs asked McGee.

"Um, it has been about two hours."

"Damit!" Gibbs said as he slammed his coffee down.

"Boss, what's wrong?"

"They gave us two hours, and if it wasn't there, then they were going to"…"hurt Ziva."

"You mean they are going to…"

"Yeah, McGee." The silence only lasted for a few seconds, before bot Gibbs and McGee turned to see Eli David standing there with his security.

* * *

**What do you think?If you review i will try and get you another chapter before Saturday or Sunday!REVIEW BECAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so someone asked me why i wasnt able to update and to those of you who want to know why the reason is i am on vacation. Well anyways here is the next chapter hope you enjoy!REVIEW!**

* * *

"Lets play I Spy." Tony said as he sat on the dirty ground with his back up against the wall, Ziva sitting next to him.

"Only you would like to play I Spy in the dark." Ziva said, giving him a joking smile.

"It will be easy, because the only color is black. Can I ask you something, and have an honest answer?"

"Depends on what the question is."

"Is what Ahab said about your family true?"

"If you are talking about the whole me killing my family thing, then yes, part of it is true. My mom dropped off the face of the earth about three months after my little sister was born. I always suspected my father had something to do with it. My little sister was at daycare when a suicide bomber walked in." Ziva said as tears weld up in her eyes.

"None of that was your fault."

"Yeah it was, my father asked me to watch her just for one hour, instead of her going to daycare, but I was sick of having to watch my three year old sister. I was only nine, but still, I knew what I had to do. If I had of just kept her then she would still be here."

"Ziva, you were only nine! You had no idea what was going to happen. You shouldn't carry around the blame."

"Thank you, it is nice to talk about it with someone. Then there was my brother, which was my entire fault." Ziva said as she wiped away a tear.

"I'm sure its not." Tony said in a reassuring voice.

"I shot him! He was my brother, as bad as he was I would never want to hurt him. But I had to in order to save Gibbs." Ziva said and looked down so she wouldn't have to face Tony's eyes.

"Wait, your brother was Ari?"

"Yes, he was only my half brother." Ziva said as she pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them close. Tony reached over and put one arm around her pulling so she would rest against him.

"Its okay, Zi, it okay. My mother died during birth, and my father blamed it on me. He would send me to whatever camp he could think of and boarding school. I never really lived at home for more than a year. Even when I was a baby he got nannies to take care of me."

"That wasn't your fault." Ziva stated matter of fact.

"Thank you, Zi, and that is my point. None of the things that had happened were our fault. Even you shooting Ari, you saved Gibbs' life." Tony said as he turned so he could see her. "Ziva, I need to tell you something, if we don't make it out of here…"

"Tony, we will make it out of here. So you can save what you were going to tell me for when we leave this place." Ziva laid her head back down on Tony's shoulder and closed her eyes hoping she would get some sleep.

"Shalom, Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee. I heard that my daughter was in trouble, so I decided to come and help. What is the situation?" Eli said. McGee shot a glance at Gibbs, trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" Gibbs said in a intimidating tone.

"I already told you, I want my daughter back."

"Back as in safety or back to Mossad?"

"Both." Eli said with nod.

"It was her choice to leave Mossad."

"But I will have you remember that she is not an American citizen, so she will return one way or another." Gibbs looked at Eli in disbelief; Ziva never talked much about what happened during her last visit to Israel. All he knew was that she was hurt, and she then decided to cut off all communications with her father. But she was still trying to work on becoming an American citizen. Gibbs turned around and started to walk up to Director Vance's office.

* * *

Tony woke up to find Ziva's head still on his chest and her hands were gripping his shirt. He moved just a little, trying not to wake her while he did so. Ziva's eyes flew open.

"I'm sorry I woke you, why don't you go back to sleep?" Tony said, and Ziva still didn't let go of his shirt or move her head.

"Because I am already awake, so there is no point in going back to sleep."

"You need your rest." Tony said, but he knew he wasn't going to win the argument. "What happened in Israel?"

"Tony." Ziva said, trying to avoid the conversation. She looked up and saw that he deserved a answer; after all he was her partner. "My father showed his true colors. He proved to me that not even family matters to him. He sent me on a mission with a guy who was dangerous, it ended badly, and I got hurt. But the worst thing was, he knew the whole time what could happen, but he never bothered to fill me in on it." Ziva said as she pulled her head up. Tony leaned in just a little, trying to figure out what to say. Their lips were just millimeters apart when the door was pushed open with a loud bang.

* * *

**What do you think! Well REVIEW because Tiva depends on it. Also if anyone has any ideas or any advice for the story then feel free to tell me. I want everyone to enjoy the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE ALL THE REVEIWS I GOT!So keep them up please, i am back home so the more reviews i get the quicker i will update(hint hint)! So enjoy! Sorry it is kinda a late update!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

* * *

Ahab came busting through the medal door with two syringes. He went to Tony first knowing that if he went for Ziva Tony would be up and trying to fight immediately. Tony didn't even have time to react before the needle was shoved into his neck. Then Ahab put the needle in Ziva's neck. It was sickening the way he did it. Tony couldn't even explain why, maybe it was the look of enjoyment he had on his face. Or maybe it was the way he acted, almost like a child on Christmas morning who knew he was going to get something but he still had to wait for it.

"This will make you week" Ahab announced to the both of them before he knelt down next to Ziva and put a hand on her cheek. "It will also make some of the pain go away." Ziva squirmed underneath his touch this caused Ahab to grab her face with force. "But if you feel nothing at all then that wouldn't be fun."

"Get your hands off me." Ziva spat.

"You will be a fun one won't you."Ahab said before he pulled Ziva up to her feet and then put her in the chair tying her hands to the chair. Ahab leaned down and looked into Ziva's eyes "I will be back, my love." He then turned and walked out the door.  
_

"McGee keep on trying to track their phones." Gibbs said walking back out of the bullpen.

"Boss, there both turned off, there is nothing I can do about that."

"What about the phone that was used to make the call."

"It's turned off two. Boss are they going to wire the money into the account." McGee looked up at Gibbs with concern in his eyes.

"Director Vance thinks it would be better to call their bluff." Gibbs answered in a harsh tone.

"But boss if we don't do what they say then they are going to hurt both of them."

"I know that McGee. I am going to check out Ziva's apartment and then Tony's."

"With both of them kidnapped do you not think you should go alone?" McGee asked.

"Well no McGee that is why you ate coming with me."

"Tony…" Ziva mumbled, to tired to speak try and move.

"Yeah sweet cheeks." Tony said trying to lighten the mood.

"Gibbs will find us wont he. I mean he won't just leave us here."

"No Gibbs won't leave us here." Tony said but was soon interrupted buy loud footsteps, then the door was pushed open revealing six men including Ahab. Two of the men walked around and put Tony in the other chair that sat directly across from Ziva.

"We have decided to give you two choices…one you watched as I rape her or you can give me all the information on NCIS and the six terrorist and I will not lay a hand on her."

"I don't know anything." Tony said trying to make Ahab understand.

"You see that is where you are wrong you do know."

"I am not kept in the loop, just don't do this." Tony looked over at Ziva and saw the tears that were flowing down her cheek. He wished he could just go over to where she sat and promise her that everything would be okay.

"I am sorry but if you don't give me the information that I can't help you." Ahab said as he started to unbutton Ziva's shirt. "Please don't do this" Tony didn't notice when his own tears started to fall from his face. He made himself keep eye contact with Ziva knowing that he had to be strong for her. When he made sure she was looking at him he mouthed the only words that he thought would calm her.

Gibbs and McGee rounded the corner to Ziva's apartment to see three fire trucks at the entrance. The whole building was up in flames. Gibbs stopped for a second realizing that there was nothing he could do so he hit the gas trying to get back to NCIS as quickly as he could. That was when the realization of how serious the situation was hit both of them. They could lose both of them and right now there was nothing they could do about.

"Ziva's apartment burnt to the ground today" Gibbs told Eli David, having to follow the order from Director Vance to share all information. "But my gut is telling me you had something to do with it."

"Do you listen to your gut often Agent Gibbs."

"When it comes to the people who usually cause trouble then yes I do. I tend to never question my gut. Now answer the question."

"My daughter speaks very highly of you, when she came back to Mossad she wasn't the same. I blamed you for that. She had valuable information on Mossad that I couldn't risk it getting out."

"Did you have anything to do with her kidnapping?"

"How dare you accuse me of hurting my own daughter!" Eli hissed.

"You have a record of not being the best father, the six terrorist who attempted a terrorist attack on Mossad what were their names." Gibbs spat back.

"That is need to know and you don't need to know."

"That is where you are wrong the people who took both of my agents are wanting this information. They will hurt them both if you don't help."

"My daughter is capable of taking care of herself, she has been captured before and she survived, as for Agent Dinozzo he is none of my concern." Eli said as he walked out of the conference the room. As Gibbs watched him he knew Eli was right Ziva might be able to take care of herself but Tony won't be able to especially when it comes to someone threatening Ziva. That is something he picked up on a while ago, they had each other's back, and though Tony and Ziva would never admit it there was more than just them being partners. But this is something Eli David would never realize and something Gibbs wasn't okay with.

* * *

**Okay so there you go...REVIEW BECAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT!Also any ideas or any comments are welcomed!:):):):):):):)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I loved the review so please keep them up...they make me update faster!**

* * *

It had been about an hour since all the men walked out of the cell. Tony kept on watching Ziva, whose head was now down. He guessed she was doing this because she didn't want him to see her expression. The door was pushed back open and Ahab walked in.

"I am sick of all your lies." Ahab said, and then walked over to were Ziva sat; Tony turned his head, not wanting to watch for a second time.

"Okay, I will tell you what you want to know." Tony said, not knowing what he was getting himself into, but he couldn't take them hurting Ziva anymore. Ahab turned around and faced Tony.

"Where are they keeping the six terrorists?" Ahab barked, now facing Tony.

"They are being transferred to Quantico." Tony said.

"When?"

"Tomorrow at 1900h." Tony said and Ahab started to walk out of the room. Stopping at the door, he said, "You better be telling the truth or else there will be consequences." He left the door open and two more guys walked in, both cutting the bindings that held Tony and Ziva to the chairs. They then took the chairs and walked out of the room. When Tony was sure no one could hear them, he started to talk.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Tony whispered as he tried to make his way over to where she sat. He reached a hand out to her, she jerked back out of his reach.

"Why did you lie?" She asked, still not meeting his eyes or coming any closer.

"It will buy us time, Gibbs will find us, and you kinda gotta admit, it would be funny when they try and get into a military base. Now, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Tony."

"For being a ninja, you are the worst liar. Now let's try the truth." Tony put a finger under Ziva's chin and forced her to look at him.

"I will be okay. I have gone through worse."

"I don't want to hear that." Tony said, as he leaned his back up against the wall so he was right next to her. Ziva leaned her head on Tony's shoulder and tried to close her eyes.

* * *

"Boss, we managed to get a name, former Mossad Officer Ahab Judd. He is wanted for murder and rape in four different countries. He is also wanted for child prostitution. Get this, he has brother named Axel Judd…" McGee said, but was interrupted by a different voice.

"Axel Judd was one of the six." Eli said as he walked into the bullpen. "That is all I can tell you. The six of them are being brought to Mossad in four days."

"Lets try a different approach to get are agents back. McGee, keep on trying to get a GPS location." Gibbs barked and then walked up to Director Vance's office.

* * *

Tony woke up to a noise, his eye roaming around to land on Ziva. She shaking violently and tears were rolling down her cheek. He wasn't sure if she was asleep or not, but he decided he would try and wake her.

"Ziva, wake up." She didn't wake. "Zi, come on, please, wake up." He shook her a little and she jolted up.

"Ziva, it just me, it is okay." He said as he reached out and took her hand, pulling her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him, so that her head was resting on his chest. He could feel her tears soak his shirt. "You know, it is okay to be weak every once in a while. No one blames you or thinks of you any differently." He kissed her on the head. Ziva looked up at him and her chocolate brown eyes met his green ones. Tony looked at her for a second and then kissed her on the lips; the kiss was soft but full of passion. Not wanting it to go too far, especially after the earlier events of that day, he pulled away. Ziva looked at him for a second, too stunned to speak. She didn't know how long they stared into each other's eyes before she pressed her lips to his, this kiss being full of passion and fierceness and one other thing neither of them would admit. Love.

* * *

"I got a location, Ahab turned the phone back on." McGee shouted said looking up at Gibbs and Eli as they walked in.

"And where is it McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, that is the problem, they are in Israel, but that is if they are still with Ahab." McGee said, not meaning to put a damper on the situation.

"Well, pack your bag. We're headed out to Israel." Gibbs turned to Eli, not to ask his permission, but to make sure he heard what was going on.

* * *

**So what do you think!REVIEW BECAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT!Also any ideas are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs, McGee, and Director Vance arrived at Israeli Airport around 1800h, having to take the red eye flight so they could get there as soon as possible. Next up was the five hour drive they were going to have to take. When they stepped off the plane, they were greeted by a man who looked to be about a year older that Ziva. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes almost like Ziva's, but his were almost shadowy. His hair was short, but not buzz cut, and he was wearing jeans and a light blue quarter linked shirt.

"I'm Ravid. I am head of the unit, also known as one of Director David's right hand mans." Ravid gave all three of them a smile.

"I am Director Vance, you may call me Leon, and this is Agent Gibbs and Agent McGee." The Director said as he shook Ravid's hand. Gibbs and McGee did the same thing.

"Well, let's go get us two NCIS agents back." Ravid said, walking back to the car.

* * *

"You lied." Ahab yelled, coming through the door. Tony and Ziva both jumped, and Ziva snatched her hand out of Tony reluctantly and grabbed onto his arm. It was funny the way she felt protected when she was around him. Ahab grabbed Tony and twisted his arm behind his back, causing a sickening crack. Tony's eyes were full of pain, and all Ziva could do was watch. She kept on saying to herself that at any moment Gibbs will walk through the door.'

* * *

"Okay, this is what going to happen." Ravid barked orders, first in English, then in Hebrew. "Team 1: go through the front door and shoot anyone who gets in your way. I need five snipers to be the backup plan. Team 2: go through the back. Same orders. Shoot anyone who gets in your way. Wait for my command." All three teams took off, leaving Gibbs, McGee and Ravid at the car.

* * *

"This isn't going to end well." Ziva mumbled, taking a look at Tony's shoulder. Ahab walking out only moments ago. "Well, good news, it doesn't look like you broke, just looks like you dislocated it."

"That isn't good news, which means you're going to have to do the littler twist thing…" Ziva grabbed his arm and pushed, causing another snapping sound. "Geez, sweet cheeks, no need to give me a warning." He said, using sarcasm.

"Well, if I had of told you what I was going to do, then you would have wined like a little snitch." Knowing she got the saying wrong, she gave him a smile.

"I would not have."

"Would too." She gave Tony a smile, and patted his cheek.

"You know how everyone says that things happen for a reason, I am starting to believe that." Tony said, gently squeezing Ziva's hand.

"I believe that everything happens for a reason, but I also believe that we have control over the things that happen. When can't change our destiny."

"So you don't believe in fate." Tony said bluntly.

"No I don't, I believe we have control of our life." Ziva said, taken aback by his behavior. She didn't have time to say anything else before there were gunshots. A man came in the room and pointed a gun at both of them, but before he had time to pull the trigger, there were more gun shots and his body hit the floor with a thump. Tony jumped up, not knowing exactly how weak he was. He tried to pull Ziva up with him, but he couldn't find strength. "Tony, stay down" she yelled, fearing someone could come in. Ton got back down, just as four men walked down the steps. One spotted them and walked over to where they were.

"Ziva David and Tony Dinozzo?" he questioned, and waited for a nod before he continued. When they both nodded, he spoke again. "We are here to take you home." He helped Ziva up, and then helped Tony. Both, being too weak to walk on their own, were helped out of the building. No words were said as they were escorted to the car. Ziva, all of a sudden exhausted, didn't even try and look at her surroundings. Tony, on the other hand, never let his eyes leave Ziva. They got in the car, followed by the four men who helped them. All was silent. until a phone started to ring. The passenger answered it in a very low voice. He then handed it to Ziva.

"Hello." she said slowly, scared of who was on the other end of the line.

"Ziva, are you and Tony alright?" It was Gibbs voice. Ziva smiled, and then looked at Tony, who shot her a questioning expression and nodded, answering Gibbs question.

"Yes, we are both fine."

"Good, your father's orders were for us to go directly to him instead of the hospital, but y'all both need to see a doctor…"

"No, I promise we are okay. There is no need for us to see a doctor."

"If you are sure? We have a five hour drive back to Mossad."

"Thank you, Gibbs." Ziva mumbled, and then snapped the phone shut. She turned and looked out the window, studying the stars and the dark sky.

* * *

Tony didn't know how long they had been driving before the car finally stopped. It was just beginning to get light outside. Tony got out, and looked at the huge house. It was a brick, three story mansion that looked almost like a castle; it had a pebble walkway, with a fountain and a wraparound porch. Eli David stood porch, waiting for them to arrive. Gibbs and McGee were getting out of the car that was parked in front of them. Ziva was the one who started walking to the house first. Tony looked at her, then looked at Gibbs. Finally, deciding to give Ziva the private welcome with her all too hypocritical father, he made his way to Gibbs.

"You look like hell, Dinozzo." Gibbs commented, a slight smirk coming to his lips.

"Yeah, thanks boss, you look real nice yourself." Tony retorted, rolling his eyes. "Why exactly are we here?"

"We will explain everything later." Gibbs said, turning his attention back to the director and his daughter.

* * *

"Ziva, my dear, it is so good to see you. Are you okay?" Eli said, kissing Ziva's forehead.

"Thank you papa, as am I glad to see you. And yes, I am okay, but I won't be if everyone keeps on asking me that question. I heard it already from Tony at least twenty times in the car." Ziva said, giving her father a false smile.

"Oh, yes, Anthony, I need to talk to you about him later." Eli said, bitterness evident in his voice.

"What exactly about?" Ziva's voice was full of hatred and anger.

"I will answer your questions later." He said, and the look in his eye told Ziva that he wouldn't answer any of her questions now. "You all may come inside now." Eli turned and walked in the door, leaving Ziva by herself.

"What was all that about?" Tony asked, grabbing Ziva's elbow and pulling her back, so that she stood behind the rest of the group.

"Nothing." She hissed, knowing she had no right to be mad at him. She looked at him with apologetic eyes. They said nothing as they entered the house. The inside was all hard wood floors with a burgundy red paint. There was a large chandler and a winding staircase. The house was huge, and Tony found himself wondering if Ziva lived here when she was younger.

"Miss David, I put your stuff up in your old bedroom. Mister Dinozzo, your stuff is in there, too." The maid said.

"Um, wheres Tony's room?" Ziva asked, a bit stunned.

"Director David said that you two were to share a room because we have a lot of guest, and you wouldn't mind." Tony could see Ziva was about to kill someone. Because if the saying looks could kill was true, then the maid would already be dead. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to the staircase, his eyes telling the maid to leave.

"Zi, calm down. I'm exhausted and I have no idea where the room is, so breathe and calm down." Tony said. and kissed her forehead. She jerked away.

"My father doesn't seem to like you, so if he sees this, then he might be tempted to kill you." Ziva said, and gave him a smirk as she started to walk up the stairs. They got to the top of the stairs and walked down the hall. "This is my room." She announced, and turned to the side so he could walk in. The room was big and had its own bathroom. The walls were a light brown color, and a king size bed sat in the middle with a burgundy bedspread. There was a dresser and a mirror, but that was all the furniture in there.

"Somehow, I pictured your room being pink with lots of Barbies."Tony said, flopping down on the bed. Ziva picked up a pillow, and gently hit him with it. "What, I was just saying." Ziva smiled, and lay down on the bed next to him, wincing when her back hit the mattress.

"I never really like the Bargie Dolls." She crawled closer to Tony, and put her head on his chest.

"Its Barbie Dolls, and you always struck me as a kind of girl who just loved to play dress up and do your make up." He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hm… well, that's just how I am." Ziva mumbled and closed her eyes. Within a few seconds she was asleep.

"And that's the way I love you." He said, knowing she couldn't hear.

* * *

**REVIEW BECAUSE TIVE DEPENDS ON IT! And it makes my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I own nothing...

* * *

Ziva woke to the sound of someone knocking at the door. She gently untangled herself from Tony's grasp, making sure she didn't wake him. She looked back, and seeing he hadn't woken, she answered the door to see Ravid standing there.

"What do you want?" Ziva hissed, staring at Ravid.

"Nice to see you, too. It's good that you don't hold grudges."Ravid said, and Tony's snoring picked up. "Is there a guy in there?" he said, giving Ziva a smirk.

"Well, when you cheat on me with whatever bimbo you can find, that is usually what happens. What do you want?" she asked again.

"It was only, like, five girls, and I changed, Zivalah" He said, winking his eye.

"People don't change. As much as you want to believe they do, you just have to accept that they don't. Now what do you want?"

"Isn't that a little harsh?" He said, but once he saw the look she gave him, he quickly added "Your father wants you to see a doctor now."

"Well, tell him I'm a little busy."

"With what, that guy in there."

"For your information, we were put in the same room. I had no choice."

"So, what, you slept with him against your own will?" He shot back. Seeing her expression on her face, he froze. "Ziva, I am so sorry, I had no idea. You really do need to see a doctor, then." His eyes stared into hers; they were full of worry and concern. These made Ziva think he really did care, because the Ravid she use to know never cared about anyone.

"Don't apologize; it is a sign of weakness, and you had no idea. I was planning on taking a shower." She said, flinching when Ravid lifted his hand to trace the bruise that was on her jaw, and then the one on her collarbone.

"You should get those checked out. They look pretty bad, and I am guessing you have others."

"That is normally what happens when someone hits you, yes?" She said, avoiding his second question.

"Always the funny one aren't you? Come on, lets go." He said, and turned on his heal, knowing Ziva would follow. "You can have a shower after you get done talking to the doctor and your father."

"Hello, you are Ziva David. I am Doctor Amos."

"Yes, I am Ziva David, and this is Ravid Cohen."

"It is nice to meet the both of you, but I am afraid I have to ask you, Mister Ravid, to step out." Dr. Amos says.

"That is fine, I was just on my way to get Agent Dinozzo. Hopefully he isn't tired from any recent events." Ravid said, shooting Ziva a playful grin. In return, she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Tony woke up to cold sheets. He jolted up, only to realize that no one was in the room. Getting out of the bed slowly, he walked over to the bathroom. When he stepped in he gasped. It was almost as big as the bedroom, with an enormous shower with a glass door and a just a big Jacuzzi tub. Stepping into the shower, he winced as the hot water hit his bruised chest. After his shower he threw on a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt with quarter link sleeves. He started for the kitchen, only to realize that he didn't have a clue where it was. Turning around, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you. Wait, you are the man sharing a bed with Ziva, and still have all his body parts attached." Ravid said.

"Who are you?" Tony said, quiet annoyed.

"I am Ravid Cohen. I used to be Ziva's control officer."

"Is that all you use to be?" Tony spat.

"All that you need to know. It is time for you to see the doctor."

"I need to find Ziva first." Tony said, looking past Ravid and down the hallway.

"She is with the director right now. She insisted on you seeing a doctor."

* * *

"Fine."

"Ziva, how are you doing today?" Eli David said, sitting at his desk.

"I am fine, Abba, I wish everyone would stop asking me that. Ravid said you needed to talk to me, and I am guessing this is not just a 'how are you doing' conversation.

"Am I not allowed to call you in my office just to see how you are doing?" He said, and Ziva took a seat directly across from him.

"Not without a motive." She said firmly.

"You are quiet stubborn, just like your mother and Tali."

"Don't bring them into this. What do you want? You can tell me or I will walk out of this office and go back home."

"Home to where? America? Because I think you are forgetting that Israel is your home, and _I_ am your family." Eli said standing up and slamming his hand against his desk. Ziva remained in her seat, seeming to be unaffected by this motion.

"Is that was this is about, who I am loyal to, because we ended this conversation last time I came for a visit."

"The question as to who has your loyalty is a question I ask myself every day. I want you to return to Mossad. All you relationships with the NCIS agents are to be discontinued." He said, and Ziva stared at him in disbelief. This time, it was her who stood up, causing her chair to make a screeching noise.

"You cannot do that, I am not a Mossad officer anymore…"

"No, but you are not an American Citizen yet, either, and until that happens, you are to return to Israel effective the second you make your choice..." Eli said smirking.

"I am going to become an American Citizen. Director Vance said I could stay until that happens."

"Let me rephrase this, has Agent Dinozzo ever hurt you?" Flashes of the night when he had to beat her came flying into Ziva's head, causing her to wince.

"No." Ziva lied, hoping that Eli didn't notice.

"Your rape test results came back; it was a positive. So what if I were to say that Mister Dinozzo was the cause of this positive?"

"I would say he didn't do it, because that is the truth" Ziva said.

"You would never tell the truth, of course, you'd be too scared he do it again. Anyways, I am your father. I only want what's best for you, so I would be trying to help you."

"You. Cant. Do. This." She spat.

"It is your choice. You can stay voluntary and Agent Dinozzo will leave here, or you can fight this, and I will have Anthony's career fall apart. No one will take him after the word gets out who knows he might even end up im jail."

"How long do I have to decide?" Ziva asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Until next Friday."

* * *

**what will happen...Will Ziva stay in Isreal or not? Review and find out!Because Tiva depends on it. Anyways i am about to start school again so i will be very busy and i am going to ebd all of my stories before then but Choices will have a sequel it just depends on when i can get it up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay everyone, there is only three more chapters left of this story. It s kinda of sad...but the show must go on. Hope you enjoy!:) **

* * *

"Um, Ziva what are you doing." Tony questioned once he saw her sprawled across the bed.

"What does it look like?" She hissed and sat up so that she was looking at Tony that was when he saw it. Her cheeks were stained from tears and her eyes red from crying.

"What is wrong?"Tony said earnestly and walked over to were Ziva sat.

"Nothing is wrong; my father wants us to have dinner with him tonight. Gibbs and Vance will be there to so I suggest we start getting ready." She said and started walking towards the bathroom only to be stopped when Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"You are shutting me out" He said as sadness filled his eyes, she tried to jerk her hand out of his but his grip tightened "don't do this."

"I need to take a shower." She said and finally Tony let go of her hand and she walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Tony stood up and went to stand so his ear was pushed against the door.

"You don't have to shut everyone out; there are people you can trust." He said not sure if she was listening.

Ziva stood on the other side of the door repeating Tony's words in her head. _You don't have to shut everyone out ._He had said to her just moments ago but she just couldn't listen. She climbs into the shower and let the scorching water hit her skin, but when she heard the bathroom door screech open she stiffened.

"We need to finish that conversation." Tony said leaning against the sink. Ziva didn't say anything; instead she just worked on putting the shampoo in her hair. "My guess is it has something to do with your father."

"We have been through a lot the last few days what makes you think it has anything to do with my father." She replied minutes later as she rinsed her hair.

"Because I know you and yes we have been through hell the last couple of days but your father is a bastard who is capable of hurting you like you are hurt now."

"I am perfectly fine." Ziva said sliding the glass door so she could stick her head out. "Could you hand me my towel." Tony jumped up and handed her the towel then he turned around and closed his eyes.

"You are far from fine." Tony states and opens his eyes to see Ziva grabbing a bottle of cream. Once Tony realized what she was about to do he stepped closer and took the bottle from her.

"Tony I think it is time for you to step outside." She said and took the bottle back.

"No at least let me get the bruise on your back" he said eyeing the big splotch of black and blue that started at her shoulder blade and went down past were her towel covered up. He guessed she got that one when her back hit the chair or wall. She looked at him as to question his motives before she handed him the bottle and moved her wet messy hair. Tony squirted some on his hand and started to rub it on her back.

"You know I am really sorry about what happened" Tony said, as he walked around and traced the bruise that was on her collar bone. Ziva captured his wrist and made him in her eyes.

"It is okay, you saved me from worst." Ziva said, and she honestly believed that it was true.

"No I didn't in the end they did what they were threating to do In the first place." Tony said and his eyes were suddenly filled with sorrow.

"No you didn't, if you hadn't of done this" she said pointing at her face "then I would have had to go through a lot worse."

"Define worse Ziva, they raped you."

"They could have killed me, they could have killed you." She said, all of a sudden Tony's lips were on hers. He was almost demanding the kiss but yet he was still gentle. It was much like the kiss they shared when they were in the terrorist cell. Soon Tony picked Ziva up and set her on the counter top never breaking there kiss. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before they broke the kiss, both gasping for air. Tony put his hand on Ziva's, which were clutching her towel, and looked into her eyes asking permission when Ziva nodded he spoke.

"It has only been a couple of days, are you sure?"

"Anthony Dinozzo asking permission, hm…maybe people can change." She said in a joking matter, not really knowing if he has. Tony put his hand up to cradle Ziva's face and spoke.

"I. Care. About. You. Everything you do drives me crazy Zee and I just can't explain why…" Tony started to rumble but suddenly they were picking up from where they left off but a few seconds later Ziva pulled away.

"We do not have time for this." She said and Tony could see she was putting back up her walls. But he couldn't argue with her right now. If she didn't want to talk then there was nothing he could do.

* * *

**Review...the more reviews i get the faster i update...plus TIVA DEPENDS ON IT!P.S sorry if this chapter has some smut in it...i dont write just smut so it is really only this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So i am going to be home all day today and tomorrow, ggod for you bad for me. But if i get some reviews then maybe i'll update faster! Just saying...**

**Disclaimer:i own nothing except Ravid!**

* * *

"Come on, Zee-vah, we need to go." Tony fussed, banging on the bathroom door. It had been almost thirty minutes since he had thrown on his pair of lighter colored jeans with his green, button down shirt. "We are going to be late." He said, hoping she wasn't on the other side of the door planning to murder him. He heard the lock click, and stepped back, bracing himself. Ziva stepped out, wearing a dark blue cocktail dress with a sweat heart neckline. Her hair was straight with lose curls, Tony's favorite. "Um- you look- well you- you look amazing, Zi." Tony said, finally getting the words out of his mind. Ziva just smiled, before she reached for her ear rings.

"Are you ready now?" Ziva asked, and then smirked. "You have drool."

"Okay, first, no I don't, and I was waiting on YOU!"

"No one said you had to." Ziva said, standing at the door, right next to Tony. He turned so they were face to face. He took her hand in his and leaned closer.

"You really do look amazing." He whispered, and kissed her lips so gently that she didn't know for sure if they were even there. He was about to kiss her again, when she pulled away and opened the door. Right then Tony knew something was definitely wrong.

* * *

"Ziva, you will be riding with Ravid and me. Anthony, you will be with Gibbs and Leon." Eli ordered, and pushed Ziva into the car. Ziva shot Tony and Gibbs a helpless look, before willingly getting into the car. Once inside, Eli started talking again. "Have you given much thought to what I have told you?" he asked, and Ziva glared at him.

"No."

"No, as in your answer is no, you won't stay, or no, you haven't given much thought."

"No, I haven't given it much thought." She said looking at Ravid, who was watching them.

"I know you Ziva; you will choose the choice that protects him." Those were the last words that were spoken until they reached the restraunt.

Tony stepped out of the car and examined the restraunt. It was small and it looked old, and it sat on a corner, overlooking the ocean. After standing there for a moment, he snapped out of his daze and followed the rest of his group. He took the seat that was next to Ziva, Ben sat on the other side of her, and Eli sat across from the three of them. Next to Eli was Director Vance, then it was Gibbs. There was a strange tension in the room, and Tony was pretty sure at this point, it would be no regular dinner conversation.

"So, Anthony, I hear you are the senior field agent." Eli said, shooting glances at both Tony and Ziva.

"Yes, I'm second in command."  
"I also heard that you were part of an operation that took down a guns dealer. You must be proud." He said, and Tony's thoughts jumped to Jeanne. He didn't know how long he stayed trapped in his own thought before Ziva nudged him. The rest of the dinner was completely silent.

* * *

It was about 2300h when everyone arrived back at the house. While everyone went in their rooms, Ziva slipped into her father's office.

"I have given much thought to the choice you have given me." Ziva said, holding her head up high, not giving Eli the chance to sense defeat. "I will tell Gibbs and Director Vance that I have resigned, and I will stay here with you."

"You have made the smart choice, my daughter. I will talk to Ravid, and get you the position you had before you left." Eli said, a smile forming.

"I am staying, but I do not wish to be called your daughter anymore." She said, before she made her way to the door.

"You have no right to disrespect, I am your father and you will not tell me that you do not wish to be my daughter" he fumed before continuing, "One more thing, tell anyone of this, and the information about Agent Dinozzo will get out." Ziva nodded, to afraid that if she were to say any words, then the tears would fall. "Oh, and Ziva, your training will start the day they leave. You are weak. The Ziva I knew would have never given in to anybody. All that will change soon." Ziva just gave another nod before she walked out. Thoughts spinning in her head, she didn't notice where she was walking until she ran in to someone. Looking up, she saw him, his green eyes piercing hers.

"Hey, Ziva, I was wondering where you where." He said, his eye brows furrowing together, trying to figure out what had happened. Ziva stiffened, as to make sure he didn't catch on.

"I had someone I needed to talk too." Ziva said, brushed past him, getting to the stairs before he pulled her back.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, Tony, we need to talk." She said, and she saw the worried look he had.

"Okay, let's go up to our room and we can talk."

"No, this needs to be said. Tonight at the table, when Eli brought up the undercover case, I saw that look you had. You still love Jeanne."

"No, Zi, I was in love with the idea of her, or I was in love with the idea of being in love. I am in love with you, is this about me trying to get you to talk to me then i understand you have been through alot, but just dont push people away." He said, not wanting the conversation to continue.

"Thats no it, here is the thing, I love you, I do, but I'm not sure if I am IN love with you. I am sorry, but I will be staying in Israel with my father." She said, and pulled her arm away from him. She didn't look back, too afraid of what she had done. But one thing was for sure, she had ruined everything.

* * *

**REVIEW BECAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT!:) Plus they make my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the reviews...one more chapter after this and then maybe a sequel!:) Oh and sorry this is kind of a short chapter but you have no idea how busy i have been and i just try and get the chapter up asap. I will make the last chapter long I promise.  
**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing **

* * *

Tony stood at the steps, staring at where Ziva was standing just moments ago. He stood there for a while, before he heard footsteps behind him.

"She must really care about you." Tony heard the familiar voice say, turning around he saw Ravid.

"Wow, we both have two different views of what just happened."Tony said with sarcasm.

"I know her…she would never give up something she loves to do for anyone. Maybe it was her time in America, but when we were together, it wasn't like that." Ravid said, turning around to leave, and then he stopped and spoke again. "I am just saying that if I got another chance with Ziva, I would fight like hell for her."

* * *

Ziva lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been at least an hour since she tried to get some sleep. Knowing that sleep was not going to come, she stood up and walked out of the room. First checking to make sure she wouldn't run into anyone. Once the coast was clear, she left walking down the stairs and out the back door. Only to run into the very people she was hoping not to.

"Gibbs, what are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Gibbs said, taking a sip of his bourbon.

"I wanted some fresh air." She lied, knowing that if she told him she was looking for Tony that it would make things worse.

"Tony, thinks something is bugging you. He is concerned."

"Yeah, well, he is wrong." She stated.

"Okay, but talk to someone if you need to." Gibbs said, and all was quite.

"There is something you should know." She spoke. "I am going to stay with my father. Things are very complicated, and I think it would be best."

"After all that he has done to you, you are going to just come and live with him. I saw the look you had when you came back to America."

"You don't understand." She almost yelled.

"Well, then tell me." Gibbs said, looking at Ziva.

"She is your daughter!" Gibbs yelled walking into Eli's office, not caring who heard. "Why do you think you can just manipulate her?"

"Agent Gibbs, how nice of you to come. It is nice to see who my daughter's loyalty real belongs to."

"I have her loyalty because I would never treat her the way you do. She is not some puppet that you can control." Gibbs barked. "She is coming back with me."

"She is my daughter and she will stay here. She is also not an American citizen, which means she has to return." Eli yelled standing up and walking around to where Gibbs stood.

"She is working on becoming an American Citizen. We will be leaving tomorrow, and Ziva _will_ be on the plane with us." Gibbs didn't give him a chance to reply before he walked out of the room.

"It is three in the morning, and you're still up." Ravid said, walking out the back door and sitting on the steps next to Ziva.

"I can't sleep." She stated.

"Oh, it is because of Agent Dinozzo, yes?" When she didn't answer he continued. "I see, have you told him the truth yet?"

"No." She hissed.

"Okay, I get it, you don't want to talk." He said, standing up, his hands in the air, showing her he surrendered.

"You can stay." She said.

"So, what is bugging you, beside from the obvious father issue, and the other issue?" He said, not wanting to bring up bad memories. When he saw a tear fall from her face, he spoke again. "You can't cry. I don't know what to do when you cry. You aren't supposed to cry."

"I have no clue what to do." She admittedangrily_._

"You care for this Anthony Dinozzo, that isn't a question. He cares about you, and I know you care for him, so don't let him just walk out of your life, because it's what your father wants."

"When exactly did you start caring?" She asked, drying her eyes.

"When I realized exactly how much pain I put you through." he answered, but was interrupted by a ring of his phone. "Hold on one second." he said, and walked back in the house. A few minutes later, he returned with a worried expression. This imminently worried Ziva.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Um, your father has order a hit on Agent Dinozzo." Ravid said. "I and five others are ordered to kill him. There is one other thing; he said do whatever I have too, that also means killing whoever gets in my way."

* * *

**Okay so there you have it...REVIEW BECAUSE TIVA DEPENDS ON IT! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, you ahve no idea how much it means. I know its not the last chapter but i feel like i owe everyone this much!:)**


	11. The End

**Okay so this is very sad... last chapter of choices! Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed the story. If you write then you know how important the reviews are, they keep you going. Well I know there might be a sequel and if there is then it would be called Taking a Chance, but what i don't know is when i'll get it up it mostly depends on how many say they want one and how many reviews i get. Not that Im all about reviews or anything I just love to hear what you have to say. One last thing, I just wanted to say only 27 more day until the new season comes out, i like to look at it as only four more tuesday but either way it is getting closer! Oh and when i get it up i will probably put an authors note on this story just a heads up! Anywho on with the story!:):):)**

**Disclaimer: I Will never own NCIS!**

* * *

"Go upstairs and pack your things. Say whatever is needed to get Tony to do this also."Ravid said. "I will take care of Director Vance and Agent Gibbs. Oh, and, Ziva, don't let anyone know, okay? It would be better for both of y'all. Meet downstairs in the garage when you do so." Ziva turned quick on her heel, and started for the steps. Taking them two at a time, she soon reached her door, pushing it open quickly, not caring if she woke Tony. Sure enough, the second she pushed the door open, Tony sprang up in his bed.

"Tony, I can't explain right now, but you need to back your things. We have to leave tonight." She said, turning on the lights, and watching as Tony got out of the bed. Once it was clear he was awake, she went to the closet and started throwing things in her bag. She didn't notice when Tony came to stand next to her, grabbing his things and throwing them in his bag. Once he had all his things packed, he went to help Ziva.

"Now, what is going on?" He asked, once everything was done.

"What I said earlier Tony, I am sorry." She apologized.

"No, I understand, you can't make yourself feel something that isn't there." Tony said.

"My father wants me back, but now for some reason he wants you dead." She said, watching his expression. To her surprise, it was calm.

"Is that why you said what you said?" He asked, wanting to understand.

"Yes, we need to go." She said. Not giving him a chance to respond, she took her bag and walked out of the room, glad that everything was dark.

"This is what's going to happen, Director Vance and Agent Gibbs, you will be staying behind. Tony and Ziva will be coming with me. I will keep you two safe, and I have made arrangements for you to stay with a friend of mine. I will give you more information when we are further away from here." Ravid shot out orders, before walking around to the black SUV and throwing the bags inside. By now it was 0400h and there was quietness surrounding everyone, until Gibbs spoke.

"No, I am sticking with my agents." He said, but before Ravid said anything, Ziva spoke up.

"I agree, you should go back. It would help us if we can get information when we need it." Gibbs looked skeptical at first, but then nodded, agreeing that it might be the best thing.

"Okay then, five minutes, then we're headed out." Ravid said, getting into the driver side.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Tony said, shaking Gibbs hand.

"You better take care of her."

"I will." Tony walked to the back and got in.

"Well, Ziver, stay safe, and no matter what Dinozzo says, you're going to need to be there for him. Also, don't push him away." Gibbs said, pulling Ziva into a hug.

"I promise I will. Would you tell Abby and McGee I am sorry for not saying goodbye?"

"They will forgive you. Goodbye."Gibbs said, and turned around and heading back inside.

"Are you ready, Zi?" Tony asked, taking her hand in his, and gently squeezing it once she got in the car.

"As ready as I possibly can be." She said, and Tony was relieved when she leaned her head against his chest. They all said their silent goodbyes to Israel, not knowing when or even if they would see it again.

_One week later…_

They had been traveling for what seemed like forever. They only conversations they had were about Tony and Ziva's cover story or their new names, which they found out were Sophie and John Gusto, and they are staying in Italy. This made Ziva laugh reminding her of the time, which seemed not so long ago, when they had to go undercover. They had one more week of travel until they reached their destination. But now they would be stopping at a very nice hotel. Ziva, though, couldn't help but have the feeling that they were being followed, and from the look on Ravid's face, he thought the same thing.

"What is it?" Tony asked, worried. Ziva and Ravid shared a look, before Ziva spoke.

"We are being followed. The red car that is about five cars behind us is the one following us."

"Okay, well then, let's get to the hotel and hide."

"Its not that easy, we lose the car first and then we can get some sleep." Ravid spoke this time, and hit the accelerator. Within a few minutes they lost car. Making sure the coast was clear, they pulled into the hotel.

"Oh, that is what I'm talking about." Tony said, standing at the end of the huge bed. Their hotel room was big and spacious, but only had one bed and a couch. But for now it would have to do.

"I am going to take a shower." Ziva stated, rolling her eyes at Tony's childish attitude.

"Meet downstairs for breakfast at 0800h," Ravid said, "and there are fresh clothes in the closet. We will be meeting our contact, so don't be late."

"That only gives us one hour." Tony wined.

"And your problem is…" Ravid said, and shut the door.

Once Tony and Ziva were both dressed and ready, they took off for the dining area. Spotting Ravid, and a man who looked to be their contact, they quickly joined them.

"This is Sophie and John Gusto." Ravid introduced them. "This is Walter."

"Does Walter have a last name?" Ziva said, trying to figure out if they could trust him.

"For my sake and yours, you won't find out." Walter spoke, and then continued. "The Gallo's, Mr. Serge and his two kids, four year old Annabelle Rose Gallo and nine year old Raul Gallo. Mother passed away about two years ago. Mr. Gallo owns a coffee shop that you, Ziva, will be working at. Tony, Mr. Serge wants he wants Annabelle to learn different languages, and from my understanding you know two, English and Spanish. You will be working with Annabelle."

"I know nothing about kids." Tony stated.

"Well, learn." Walter said, handing a piece of paper to Ziva.

"Thank you, we are very thankful." Ziva nudged Tony.

"Yes, very thankful." All of a sudden gun fire went off, and Tony grabbed Ziva's arm, pulling her out of the dining room and into what looked like a spa room. Ziva removed Tony's hand from around her waist, and peeked around the corner. Tony too moved, so he could see what was going on. The dining room was not full of blood or bodies. Instead, on the ground with their hands on their heads, were Ravid and Walter. Standing above them were two guys with guns. Ziva turned around to explain to Tony, when they heard two loud gunshots. Tony put one hand over Ziva's mouth, and one arm around her waist, and pulled her back into the hallway and out the exit door. Making sure there was no one outside, he pulled her to the car and put the keys in, knowing Ziva was in no state to drive.

"They were good people, Tony, both of them." Ziva said, her voice hoarse from crying.

"I know, Ziva, they fought hard to keep us safe, and now we are going to fight hard to stay alive." Tony said, and Ziva sat up a little and handed him the map.

"A plane should be waiting for us, another one of the contacts. We should be in Italy in about two days." They drove in silence for the rest of that day, both not knowing what to say to the other, both not know if they were going to survive or not.

* * *

**So there you go! THE END! REVIEW BECAUSE TIVE DEPENDS ON IT!**


	12. Authors Note

**Okay so the sequel to this is now up!Thank you all for reading!:):) Hope you enjoy the next story!**


End file.
